


Oh! I'll make you laugh

by MusketeerPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusketeerPrincess/pseuds/MusketeerPrincess
Summary: Severus had decided, long ago to keep leading his life just the way it was; inside Hogwarts, teaching all those ungrateful dunderheads for whom he risked his life on a daily basis. The fact that they might find him unpleasant in his ways never, ever crossed his mind. If it did, he told himself it was intentional.Until she came.Then everything began unravelling. Oh! How he hated that wretched witch, with her easy lopsided smile and mischievous eyes. What was Albus thinking, making her a teacher? She, who effortlessly became the student's favourite within two months.All he had to do was stay away from her. Just like he did from everyone else. But no, she is powerful, intelligent, beautiful, exotic and curious. And she is a potions mistress. That is a concoction for disaster. Who considers a grouchy man who snaps at you a challenge? As if she could make him laugh out loud in the Great Hall!Add the newly added potions and duelling competition between Hogwarts and Dumstrang, Severus just can't get a break.
Relationships: Severus Snape/ Cynthia Charming
Kudos: 3





	Oh! I'll make you laugh

#  **Prologue** **.**

_ He couldn't breathe. Severus wasn't sure if that was due to fear or if he, quite literally couldn't breathe. It is difficult to analyze such details from the clutches of a dragon, with its stifling breath down your neck. _

_ Ironic! He decided that he would find his end at the hand of a dragon. Or maybe it was fitting. He has, after all, always been enamoured by power and powerful people. _

_ Severus' gaze flicked to the rows of shell shocked audience. His students. He expected to find mutual apathy for the fate that awaited them both. Either dragon food or roast meat. So he was, quite surprised to find many of his students teary-eyed. He was equally surprised at the thought that came to his mind. A protective roar in his chest that said, 'Not in my watch! No one will be hurting my students on my watch.' _

_ He noticed that Potter and his friends seemed to be missing. As did Draco and his group. If those idiots were busy fighting in such a situation, then Severus was going to come back as a ghost and haunt them. _

_ But when someone yelled at him to take heart and not give up, when someone else said they were working in it, and another warned, 'you better not die professor, potions masters are so damn difficult to find,' he smiled. _

_ If this was how he was going to die, appreciated, loved and wanted, then it wasn't too bad. _

_ This thought almost made him smile. Then he thought that if he was going to die, he was doing it with a smile. _

_ Once he did, a thought struck him and he groaned. _

_ Damn! That stupid witch. It was all her fault. Who faces death with a smile. Stupid woman with her easy smile and intelligent thoughts."Oye, Maccha! Put him down, da." _

_ His heart skipped a beat on hearing that voice. _

_ "He is too skinny to be eaten alive. I have another plan for you. Hear me out, yeah?'' _

_ And Severus almost rolled his eyes on hearing that. Of course, she has another plan. When does she not? _

#  **Chapter 1: She arrives.**

Severus Snape was very annoyed. The children of Hogwarts would say that the  _ terrifying Potions master, the greasy git, the bat of dungeons,  _ was always annoyed. But rest assured, that's not true. Not at all. He does have his occasional good moments. The ones where he gives points to Ravenclaw and takes no more than fifteen from each Gryffindor year. 

See, good days!

But today was not such a day. Summer hols was on the last week and by next Monday Severus would lose his peace because of the chattering dunderheads.

However, even that, was not t&e reason why he was angry. It was all because of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. 

He refused to give Severus the DADA post. Alright, fine. He was used to it. He had been asking and being refused for the last eleven years. But at least, he should be rejected in lieu of a better candidate, right? Not a dunce like Lockhart! 

Ha! Like that dimwit with his sparkling teeth is anything but a fraud.

But does Albus care? Of course not. He gives the position to that dandy. 

Such an insult!

Not that insult is new to Severus. After all, all his life he has been passed from one set of tormentors or masters to another. But that doesn't mean he has to like it, right?

It was because he was so deep in his musings that the fact, there was so much noise coming from the meeting room, didn't register until he reached there.

He checked the time. Yes, he was late. Was his watch perhaps faulty?

On entering the room, Severus immediately noted the prima donna sitting and boasting about his latest exploits to a bored professor Sprout. But apart from her, everyone seemed excited.

" Oh, Severus," Sprout said, as soon as she saw him, "I wondered what happened. You are never late. Come, come, sit down."

Professor Sprout was one of those people who irritated him by their cheerfulness. He wanted to snap. He did. But he suppressed that urge and instead noted, "Everyone seems excited." 

A sparkle came in her eyes, but before she could speak Minerva turned around.

"You didn't see?'' She asked.

Severus raised his eyebrows in answer and asked, " See what?"

"Oh! We have two DADA teacher this year," Flitwick said.

"No, no," said Madam Pince.

Pince!? What was she doing there? She rarely came to any meeting.

"Actually, Dumbledore managed to make the Board of management, scrape DADA course," she explained.

If he weren't so used to controlling his emotions, Severus would have yelped out a "What!' But now, the only thing that showed his surprise was the widening of his eyes.

"Then what is Lockhart teaching?" He asked instead of the many questions he had.

"That is the ingenious idea, Severus. This year we have two new subjects - Theory of defence and Art of duelling. It is so simple, it makes us think why we never thought about it. The curse is on the DADA position. If there is no position…" Minerva said, looking quite pleased.

"The answer," an unfamiliar, accented voice said from the door before he could respond, "is that sometimes distance gives a different perspective."

Severus saw a young lady standing in the doorway with a playful smile. She was wearing so many layers of jumpers, he found it humorous. There was four that was visible. And a coat. Her accent and darker skin tone made her stand out in the group of pale-skinned people.

He wondered if she sat down to get that correct golden tan or was it natural?

Pomona nearly burst out of her seat to shake hands with her, but before she could extend her arm, the lady had folded her hands into a prayer.

"Namaste," she said with a smile and a bow, "Cynthia Charming."

Now that was an English name.

"Pomona Sprout," She replied, folding her hands in the same gesture.

Charming grinned. "Oh! Please don't mind that. I prefer a good ol' pranam over a handshake any day. No offence."

"None taken," Minerva assured, stepping forward and nodding at her.

She nodded back. Slowly the introduction progressed. 

In the meantime, Severus observed the woman who probably found a way to break The Dark Lord's curse.

She was dressed in simple jeans and a long dress-like thing with a split in both sides. It was formal enough, with a mix of Indian and British style, probably?

But the most important thing, Severus noted about Ms Charming, was her barely suppressed magical power. She was radiating magic.

Severus, who has always been enamoured by strong magically powerful people, could already feel his curiosity piping.

Who was she? Where exactly is she from? How is she so powerful? Why is she here now?

Most importantly, why is she trying her best to make it seem like she was at the same level as them. 

He realised as he looked around, that he was probably the only person who could see how powerful this witch was. Rest everyone was being fooled.

He had to keep an eye on her.

"Severus Snape," he said coldly when she turned towards him.

In answer, she raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Nice to meet you, Professor Snape. So," her eyes flicked to his hands, which he noted had the potion stains, from the one he was making before coming to the meeting, "you are the potions master."

His hackles raised immediately in answer to the question. 

"Yes," he snapped, "Any problems?"

She had the temerity to smirk.

"Actually, I am a fan," she explained. "I loved the way you tweaked the pain potion to combat the after-effects of the cruciato." She smiled. "I am honoured to work with you."

Despite himself, he felt good. It was a wonderful feeling. To be admired and appreciated. 

It was this same feeling that had made him take the mark too. So he had to be more careful.

He sneered. "If you are not much of a dunderhead, we can think about it."

Neither his sneer nor the piercing glare seemed to face her. But instead, she cocked her head.

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Shoot?" He asked.

"Your questions," she explained.

"What type of potions does Golpatt's third law pertain to?" He asked, confident she can't answer, because no one keeps these things in their mind, once the exams are over. Except for perhaps potions teachers.

"Antidotes." She said promptly, surprising him.

He frowned deeply.

"What is the best way to extract juice from the Sopophorous Bean?"

"Crush it," came the next prompt reply.

Severus had to pull his occlumency shields tighter to hide his surprise.

But it seemed, Ms Charming, guessed it, for she laughed.

He bristled slightly at the laugh, but before he could give her a cutting reply, she spoke.

"You probably know me as Arushi Rathore. Until last year, I was a potions teacher in our school." 

This time couldn't stop himself. He blurted out, "What!"

With a grin, she bowed.

"Potions Mistress Charming reporting, sir."

"Then how did you qualify for the subject?" Lockhart piped in with his infuriating condescending smile, "I understand, not everyone can be as famous or popular as I am…"

"Of course," Ms Charming interrupted smoothly, "I honestly doubt, anyone can do as many things as you have done, in the small amount of timeframe you have done it, Sir. It is quite incredible, really." 

Perhaps, Severus was the only person who noted the sarcasm laced in her voice. Or the fact that she just called him a fraud. He hid a smile.

So, maybe this was a professor, he could approve off. Now, if only she stopped smiling so much.

"I am nothing compared to the many stunning and challenging things you have done, sir, I am sure," she flattered, "But I did work as an...auror you say here? I hope that's enough for qualification."

Lockhart nodded sagely. 

"Indeed indeed, sometimes one must adjust with such things. You can't always get a celebrity like me to teach, right?"

At that moment, the door opened and Albus came in. And so he was the only one who saw her roll her eyes and mouth, 'really?'

Severus smirked. This year would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your reviews and criticisms because that is always wonderful to read.
> 
> And it feels like someone is actually reading my work.


End file.
